


Of Stars and Slivers (of Hope)

by orphan_account



Series: Danplan/ActuallyOddPlan Oneshots— :3 [1]
Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, actuallyoddplan
Genre: A different type of confession, Also cancer, Kissing, M/M, actuallyoddplan - Freeform, also Dan and Jay don’t appear, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen confesses to Hosuh.But it is a different kind of confession.An ActuallyOddPlan fic (Ex danplan)
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Stephen Ng/Hosuh Lee
Series: Danplan/ActuallyOddPlan Oneshots— :3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612840
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Of Stars and Slivers (of Hope)

The fence stands out in the dark night, a dark blue hue normally white, and it is the centre of his attention that night. The stars are scattered throughout the midnight blue and slight purple sky, distant white specks blinking out there, far away from the wonder in front of him.

3am.

Hosuh looks toward the boy on the fence, the one with eyes closed. He has a peaceful face, a silent mask, his gorgeous lavender locks swaying in the light wind of the night. His head is tilted up, as though seeing the stars and beyond. His angularly handsome features are dulled with dark blue, and he is just so delicate and beautiful.

“Stephen?” He calls warily, reluctant to shake the other from his gentle muse, to awake him from his moment.

“Why have you called me here?” He asks, softer, to the boy on the fence, the boy of twenty, reaching manhood.

The other opens his eyes.

With a few quick strides, Hosuh arrives next to the angel on the fence, his sliver bangs flowing gently in the breeze. 

“Hosuh.” A whispered word, barely spoken, taken away by the wind, yet holding so much emotion. He’s so beautiful that Hosuh can’t bear to look directly at him, for fear of tainting the purple-haired’s pure aura. 

They watch the stars glittering. 

“You should know why I called you here.” Stephen says, another barely audible sound, yet hearable in the soft silence of the night.

“No, I don’t.” He truly did not, and any reason why he would ask him out at this time makes him doubtful.

“Hosuh, I...”

“I’m sick, Hosuh.” The words shock him into a deeper silence. 

“What...what do you mean?” Hosuh nearly gasps this out. 

The gorgeous, gorgeous boy turns to look at him, and he sees exactly how tired, how sad, how regretful he is. The bags are outlined in the night, and the ruby eyes look at him with such pure love.

“I have leukaemia, Hosuh.” It’s even quieter now, and it strains a little, and cracks at its end. It’s so sad, so sombre, different than his usual chaotic evil personality, the one he loved so much. 

Hosuh’s heart breaks even more, and he can hear the faint /crack/ of it.

“Stage 3.” The other says, looking away. 

“Going,” Hosuh hears vaguely, “to Stage 4.

“Near terminal.” The voice is inaudible, yet he somehow hears it.

Hosuh doubles over, breathless, gasping. 

No, no, it can’t be, it just can’t—

“No, no, no,” he murmurs desperately, as though saying it would enable it to come true. “No, no, no...”

“Hosuh.”

The single word rings stronger than before, and a slender finger slips under his chin to push it up gently, sweetly. Hosuh feels tears forming and dripping, but he can’t stop, can’t help the ache in his chest and the overwhelming worry and that Stephen would almost definitely die. 

“Hosuh.” 

The word whispers to him. He drags his eyes to look at the boy who was strong, who was trying to protect him from the news of his illness. Who loves him. Ruby eyes, dulled from sickness and tiredness, look into his blue own. 

And Stephen smiles. It is not as wide as his usual true smile, yet not fake. It speaks a thousand words.

“Hosuh.” 

It is sweet, sad. 

Hosuh drips tears, them rolling down. Stephen wipes them away with his fingers, and cups his face in his cold, cold hands.

Hosuh raises a hand to touch the rough hands around his, blue meeting soft red yet again. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow. To a hospital. I thought it was just normal, the dizziness and the moments of weakness, Hosuh. I thought it was fine. Then I collapsed. Then I realised it all wasn’t normal.

“I’m so tired, Hosuh.” He says, and they are just a feet apart or less, a connection. 

Hosuh sees exactly how sick he is. The thining of his usual locks. The paleness and cracked skin. 

He curses himself not to have noticed it earlier.

“Please be okay, Stephen. Please. I can’t— I can’t live without you—“ he says thickly, tears falling faster. “I just can’t— “

He can’t imagine anything without purple in his life. 

Stephen smiles weakly yet again at him, and he sees the crack of his lips. “Hosuh—“

“I love you, Stephen.”

And then Stephen pulls Hosuh forward, and they are kissing, a desperate last one, sadness and happiness and everything in between. They fall into each other, moulding into each other, and in that intense moment, they understand each other finally.

Air is a necessity, and they have to pull apart to breathe. 

They stay like this, Stephen standing over Hosuh, not a feet apart, the soft warmth of Hosuh’s body warming Stephen’s cold one, and both hair falling over their eyes. 

“Please stay alive, Stephen.” Hosuh sobs.

“I’ll try.” He grins softly. 

“I’ll try.”

And they watch the stars, which still stay above and distant, like the world with the two of them. The night sky sparkles with the stars, and it gives both their faces a dark shade. 

Hosuh slips his hand carefully into Stephen’s own. It fits easily, as though it is made to be there.

Their fingers tingle with the welcome presence of the other.

“I’ll be with you.” Hosuh whispers to both the stars of the night and the beautiful boy who stands brave beside him.

I’ll be with you every step of the way.

The stars blink in response, and Stephen’s hand squeezes his lightly back.


End file.
